And the Roses Whither
by takashi00
Summary: [Chapter Three Uploaded!] After two years of not updating...CHAPTER THREE IS FINALLY HERE! Amarant and Freya still try to get closer but trouble stirs among them! Also, a new enemy draws closer while there's comedy roaming about!
1. The Invitation and The Mysterious Woman

**And the Roses Whither**

**Chapter One**

The Invitation   
And   
The Mysterious Woman 

By Fallon Mail 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **_Final Fantasy 9_** or any of its characters, they all belong to SquareSoft and bunch of other companies. The song **_How Can I Not Love You?_** Is sung by Joy Enriquez. Music and Lyric by George Fenton, Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, and Robert Kraft. Produced by Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds for ECAF Productions, Inc. And the song is from my favorite movie, **Anna and the King.** So I don't own any of that stuff BUT this song-fic. So whatever you do… don't sue me peoples! And um… the moogle Mogia belongs to me also. ^^;; 

**A/N:** Okay… This is my first Freya and Amarant story… well first Fremarant (whatever you peoples call it!) song-fic. I wanted to use the song, _**How Can I Not Love You?**_ because it fits Freya and Amarant in way. I mean, if you think about them and the song… its just SAD! *cries* But anywayz, this is sort of a love triangle too. Yeah, Freya/Fratley coupling in here peoples! But hey, we Freya/Amarant fans can dream can't we? Okay, enough with my talkin' and I'll let you peoples read this so do me a favor and READ & REVIEW!!! Flames won't be accepted--Mmmm… smores… (grabs a stick and marshmallow) Who wants some smores? 

@-}—

Snowflakes fell from the gray clouded sky over the busy streets of Alexandria, a young woman with short dark brown hair and brown eyes stood looking out the window watching her people move about and go along their lives. She sighed as she brushed her bangs from her eyes, as she looked up and seen a bevy of doves fly by her window for their wings were trying to handle the wind that blew and it was hard enough for them to fly in this sort of weather. Queen Garnet smiled weakly at the doves, for days like these she hated the most. Hated the cold, hated the snow, why if it were summer time she would be happy. But she is happy now. She had everything that she could ever have her people, her life, her friends, and especially her husband, Zidane Tribal. Queen Garnet accepted Zidane's hand in marriage two years ago after they had defeated that ungodly insane Kuja. Surely Zidane was not the suitable husband for a Queen (from the nobles' point of view) but he made her happy and he loved her and she met the world to him. That's all it matters. When one is in love, they would do anything for that person. And sure enough Zidane risked everything for his love. 

"I've noticed you've been really quiet lately, Dagger." Said a smooth voice that startled the young woman. She turned around and her lips curved into a bright smile, "Oh, Zidane…" she said meekly, walking towards him. "You startled me…" she told him. Zidane had always called his wife, Dagger instead of Garnet. He stood in the doorway of their room; he had his arms crossed and he leaned on the side of the door. He was not wearing his usual outfit for adventure or any sort, as king he was looking like a natural noble. He wore a golden yellow coat with a white shirt and golden yellow pants and a short red robe, which the outfit really went with the color of his hair. The outfit was pretty much like his original outfit but it had more of a noble's sense of style. Zidane didn't seem to mind the nobles at first but after awhile, his opinion on the nobles that they were a bunch of snots that bragged all day long and drank tea… to him anyway.   
He smiled warmly at his wife; he put his hands on her shoulders and his lips brushed against hers. "Sorry if I gave you a scare, I just wanted to see what you were up to." He said, Garnet smiled weakly. "I am doing nothing but looking out over the people." She said as she turned her head towards the window. Zidane looked in her direction and nodded, "So I've noticed." Garnet moved away from the blonde-haired man, she gazed out the window once again and she hugged her shoulders and sighed. "I miss them…" she muttered, bowing her head. Zidane knew who she was talking about, their friends. "So do I." He confessed. He came close behind her and embraced her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sometimes I wonder what they're doing right now." He said in her ear, Garnet nodded. "I, too, wonder what they are doing, maybe they miss us too." Zidane scuffed, "Probably, most of them anyway. Like Vivi, Freya, Eiko, Quina, and Amarant. Even though I know old Rusty doesn't miss us, he's near us so we don't have to worry about him." 

"But we _do_ have to worry about the others, Zidane." Garnet concluded. Zidane just laughed. "So what do you suppose we do about our little problem with missing everyone? Besides, it's been awhile since we seen them."   
"Hmm… you're quite right, I don't know, we'll have to think about something won't we?" 

"Yes of course _my darling_." Zidane said in a noble-way tone. Garnet turned around and lightly punched his shoulder, "I thought you said you didn't like the nobles or how the way they are—" 

"I don't, I was just teasing Dagger!" he said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her close. Garnet hesitated for a moment, looking at Zidane. He gazed into her eyes, letting go of her wrist. He was about to give her a passionate kiss but then suddenly—"Supposedly we should start thinking about something to have some sort of reunion for us and our friends." Garnet said moving aside and Zidane had his eyes closed and his lips puckered up, ready to give his loving wife a kiss and he ends up kissing the velvet red carpet. Garnet walked towards the door and she stopped and raised her index finger up towards the ceiling. "I've got it!" she exclaimed, "Why don't we have a party as a reunion!" she turned towards Zidane and found him lying on the floor. She looked down at him with a questioning look, her hands on her hips. "What on Gaia are you doing on the floor?"   
Zidane got to his feet and scratched the back of his head, "Gee, I thought it would be a good day to give the floor some credit because we walk all over it so much, I decided to kiss it!" he said sarcastically, Garnet was not amused. "Did you hear any word I said?" Garnet snapped. Zidane nodded, "Of course," he said, he brushed himself off and stood up straight. "It sounds like a good idea to me. Except we just can't have five of them there, that'd be boring! Why don't we invite some of the people from Burmecia, and of course we can't forget about your Uncle Cid and Aunt Hilda and especially Eiko, since she's the adopted princess of your relatives." 

Garnet folded her hands and smiled, "That's a wonderful idea! Oh! what would I do without you Zidane?" and she hugged him. "You'd be a miserable and lonely if you didn't have me, and it'd be the same for me, but you'd probably marry some snotty, stuck-up young noble guy who is rich and—" Zidane was interrupted when suddenly Garnet kissed him. She stopped and looked up at him, Zidane's eyes widen. "Now that's what I'm talking about." Garnet laughed, "Oh please." She said, smiling sheepishly. "Now is there anyone else we would like to invite?" she asked, trying to change the subject before her husband could get all hyped up and chase her around the palace for some passionate love making. "Hmm… we could invite the black mages, Motoki, and the others?" Garnet nodded, "Splendid! I'm sure they'll all be happy to come, especially Vivi." She said, she exited the room with Zidane following close behind her. "And who else?" she asked, Zidane thought for a moment as they walked down the stairs to the Throne Room. "Hmm… can't think of anyone else." He said. "Well then!" said Garnet, pushing the doors open to the throne room. "I think that pretty much settles it for the people that are coming, but now we need to think about how we should decorate and have orderbs and food." Garnet went on babbling about the plans. Zidane sighed, "This could be awhile…" he mumbled to himself, hoping his wife wouldn't hear. 

Later that evening, Garnet had received the copied invitations and everything was settle and going to according to plan. She walked down to the conference room where Zidane was planning the rest of the stuff out for the party. Garnet had told Zidane that she wanted it to be a wonderful and enjoying party, an evening their friends wouldn't forget. Of course Zidane had gotten everything down to what Garnet wanted, fantastic tasting orderbs, good foods, plenty of sampan and wine, and the best instrumental band. He had thought why couldn't she just have one big orchestra and then the whole party could be a success? Even though he had gotten through half the list, the only problem was choosing the decoration and that was the hard part of planning a huge party. 

Garnet had agreed to take the last of the list and that was the decorations so Zidane wouldn't go under stress trying to choose decorations such as colors and such. She entered the room where she seen Zidane sat asleep, exhausted and overly stressed out from giving orders and doing half the list while Garnet was out making the invitations, decoration, and the choice of orderbs. She hummed to herself happily, humming the song she had always sung; she carried a rather large stack of invitations in her arms as she approached Zidane. He had both arms hanging out from his armchair and his eyes were closed, he opened them and seen that Garnet had returned. "Did you have a lovely day, dear?" she asked, giving him a peck on the cheek. Zidane yawned and stretched his arms, "_Lovely_? I wouldn't call my day _lovely_ from what I was doing today, Dagger. You could've at least stuck around and helped me with the huge things to get for that party." He said, Garnet sat down beside him and sighed. "I'm terribly sorry darling, at least you're helping out." Zidane nodded, "True." 

Garnet pulled a piece of the invitation out of the large stack and showed it to Zidane, "This is how the invitations are going to look when everyone gets them." Zidane took the small invitation and read it, he smiled and his sapphire eyes turned towards her. "This is going to a great party," he said, Garnet laughed. "Yes it will, I'll be sure of it." Zidane looked at the invitation one again and then back at Garnet. "But the hard part about a party is getting it all planned out and set up!" he exclaimed. Garnet sighed and nodded, "The decorations will be set up within a week or so and then when we're finally finish with the plans we can finally have the party."   
"When will the invitations be sent out?" Zidane asked. "A week early because everyone else lives far away from Alexandria." Garnet responded; she sent the stack of invitations aside and sat beside him. Zidane was silent for a moment and then he finally spoke, "In that case… since it's the evening and…" he paused and looked at his wife with an evil grin. Garnet smiled, she rose from her seat and walked down the steps. She ran towards the door and opened it. She stopped and turned. "If you want me, you'll have to catch me first." She giggled and in a flash she was gone. 

Zidane jumped up from his seat and ran towards the door and exited, "I'm giving you a running start Dagger!" he shouted. This was their way of playing… well let's just say "hide-in-seek". ^^() 

@-}—

During the following week, Garnet was busy helping the decorator and a few assistants that were also helping, they were decoration the ball room. While Zidane was busy consulting with the conductor on choosing songs for the party. Throughout the day they both busy setting up the party and by the evening they were finished.   
Garnet sighed as she plopped onto the bed, "This day was exhausting!" she said, and Zidane nodded. "Hey, do you think we should send out those invitations now?" Garnet sat up with her eyes big as saucers. "Oh gods!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the bed onto her feet, "I completely forgot about the invitations! They were suppose to be sent out this morning!" 

"Calm down Dagger! They can sent out right now, besides the party doesn't start 'till next week, so no need to worry."   
Garnet sighed in relief, "You're right darling, I must be thinking too fast or either this whole planning thing has really gotten to me." said Garnet. Zidane massaged her shoulders; "You just gotta keep your cool and stay calm." He told her. Garnet smiled and closed her eyes. "I'll do that, thank you darling." 

Before Garnet went to sleep, Zidane told her he would give the invitations to a moogle and have them delivered right away. The first invitation was going out to the closest places near Alexandria, and that was Burmecia. As for the rest of the invitations were all going to Lindblum, Black Mage Village, and Quan's Dwelling. This that made Zidane wonder why Dagger wanted such a large pile of invitations since they were just sending them out to only four places. But he could understand that since Amarant moves around so much, it would be difficult to track him down… and maybe he wouldn't want to come to the party. 

@-}—

In the early dawn, a moogle named Mogia made her way through the heavy rain fall as she was flapping her wings trying quickly as possible to get out the rain. Her little paw knocked on the green metal door and she sighed. "Why do I have to have morning shift?" she mumbled to herself when someone shouted, "Who goes there?" she jumped and looked up. "I'm here to deliver a message to…" she paused and looked at the back of the envelop and looked up, "Miss Freya Crescent!" she shouted. The Burmecian solider waved his hand, "I see! I'll open the gates!" he said and the little moogle waited for the two doors to be open. The two doors slowly opened and Mogia stepped back and entered through the large doors. "Thank you!" she said to the soldier and he saluted.   
Mogia at first had a difficult time finding "Freya Crescent" but had managed to find her home. 

Freya lied in bed asleep. She slowly opened her emerald green eyes and turned to her right side to find Sir Fratley asleep. She smiled at his sleeping form; she had found Fratley in Lindblum at the local bar she always went to. He seemed to have remembered her face but she could tell that he had little bit of memory still lost. But she was so happy to see him.   
That was two years ago, and when they returned to Burmecia Freya helped Fratley regain some of his lost memory but he had new memory to store. They had gotten together right after she had met up with him.   
Her thoughts were soon interrupted when there was a knock on her door, 'Who could be knocking at my door on this ungodly hour?' she thought to herself when she sung open the door and looked down at the little moogle that carried an envelop in her arms. Mogia held the envelope and gave it to Freya, "An invitation to Miss Freya Crescent! Kupo!" squeaked Mogia. "An invitation?" Freya had a questioning look on her face; she tore open the envelope and pulled out the message. "Yes, now I have other mail to send, thank you and have a nice day! Kupo!" Mogia left in a flash and out of sight. But Freya paid no attention to the moogle, for her eyes were glued to the invitation. Freya read the invitation; the words were in green ink and nicely written writing that read, 

To Miss Freya Cresent,

You are invited to attend a reunion in the Kingdom of Alexandria,   
The time for the party to begin is at five o'clock a week from Friday and you are welcome to bring guest along.   
We hope to see you there! 

Sincerely,   
King Zidane Tribal   
&   
Queen Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th Tribal 

Freya's mouth gapped open; it had been a while since she had last heard from Zidane, she couldn't believe they had gotten married. Not that it was obvious that they were in love but getting married and Zidane being king? It was almost hard to believe that he was even king. Although she was more than happy to attend this party, she wondered if Zidane had changed at all?   
She walked over to Fratley's bedside, "Fratley!" she said, trying to wake him up. He didn't stir or open his eyes. "Fratley!" she said louder, still no Fratley. She shook him and his eyes slowly open. "What is Freya? For the love of Gaia! I'm trying—" "Fratley look!" Freya interrupted him, showing him the invitation. "What is it?" he questioned. "It's an invitation from my friend Zidane and his wife Queen Garnet, we're invited to a reunion!" she exclaimed happily, "This could be your chance to meet Zidane!"   
Fratley lazily laid his head back down and closed his eyes, "Bloody hell woman, it's too early to talk about this now!" he snapped. Freya just smiled and let her love go back to sleep. She sighed and gazed out her window, the rain had stopped and the sun was coming out. Freya looked down at the invitation; she couldn't wait to see everyone again. Although she wondered if Amarant would come to the party… maybe so, there was only one way to find out and that was to go to the party and see if he'll show up. 

@-}—

"Let's see… where to next?" Mogia pulled her list out as she examined through the names and places where she was to deliver the invitations to. "Hmm… Lindblum? I guess that's where I go to next!" she said to herself, pulling out the envelope from her bag. The back of the envelope read, "To Regent Cid and Lady Hilda" Mogia sighed. "I've got a _long_ day ahead of me," she said, lifting herself off from the ground and heading towards Lindblum. 

"Oh dash it all!" Shouted Cid, he was busily working on yet another one of his inventions on another air craft and it was going to named the "Hilda Garde IV", he was going to update the old Hilda Garde III and make it more high-in-advance. But this time he could not think straight for a new model of the new Air Craft.   
Hilda came walking in as her husband was cursing and tearing apart a blue print. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and whispered into his ear, "Why are you so upset darling?"   
Cid was startled at first but then calmed down from his outrage. "Hilda my dear!" he said nervously, turning around. "You gave me a fright—well the reason why I'm upset is because my brain is not functioning with me today and I can not think of an advance new model for the next Hilda Garde IV!" He spat, tearing the blueprint piece by piece. "And if it were not for this blasted winter weather, I could at least think of an idea but my ideas just aren't coming to me today."   
"Well there are other days, dear." Hilda told him, she ran her fingers through his hair, down his face and she placed her hands on his shoulders. "That is true." He said. There was a moment silent, Cid wrapped his arm around her neck and the other around her waist. Hilda grabbed at his coat; their lips were about to meet until a voice boomed,   
"Regent Cid!" Cid stopped and cursed, "Who dare—"   
"Sir you have a message, an invitation that is. I'm sorry for interrupting your moment with Lady Hilda…" the solider paused and gave Cid the envelope. He was going to open his mouth to say whom it was from but he then saluted Cid and turned on his heel and disappeared from their sight. "I wonder who could send us an invitation?" Hilda questioned, Cid torn open the envelope. "Only one way to find out." He said. He pulled out the letter and read it, his face brightened up. "Brilliant!" Shouted Cid as he threw the invitation up into the air and it flouted down towards Hilda. She grabbed the letter and read it and she was also happy. "How wonderful! Oh, it will be grand to see your niece and… her husband? But seeing them again will be exciting!" she said, Cid turned around and grinned, "Of course and I'm sure Eiko will be happy also! I must tell her at once!" The Regent turned around and left Hilda by herself. 

Regent Cid went down the hallway towards two large doors, which lead to the library where Dr. Tott was teaching Eiko.   
"Now Eiko my dear," said Dr. Tott, pushing his spectacles up with his index finger and looking down at the eight-year-old summoner, she was gazing out the window at the snow that was falling. "Yes Dr. Tott?" Eiko said in a monotone voice, she was very bored and all she wanted to do was to go outside and play in the snow. "Will you please pay attention and open your book to—"   
"Book shook! I wanna go outside and play in the snow! Can't we do this some other time?"   
"No Eiko, if you want to be a proper lady, you must be well educated and—"   
The door flung open as Cid came rushing in shouting, "Isn't this wonderful?" Dr. Tott jumped when he came rushing in, "Regent Cid… what are you talking about?" Cid picked up Eiko and Dr. Tott twirling around the room. "We're going to see Garnet and Zidane in Alexandria!" he exclaimed, putting Dr. Tott down. "Garnet and Zidane? Whatever for?"   
"Garnet and Zidane?!" Eiko repeated.   
"We're invited to their little reunion they're having, isn't it wonderful!"   
To Dr. Tott, all of this was really getting Regent Cid carried away, after not seeing Garnet for two years was quiet awhile but a reunion party was a splendid idea.   
"When does this reunion start, if I may ask?"   
"Within a week from Friday, so it may be a while when we get there but not to worry! We're be in Alexandria before you can 'oglops' because obviously we're taking the Hilda Garde III!" With that said, Cid exited the library.   
Dr. Tott laughed at his foolishness as Cid walked down the hallway and kept babbling on about how happy he was.   
And as for Eiko, she was beyond excited. 

@-}—

After Mogia had delivered the invitation to Regent Cid, she could hear that he was very excited. "Well another happy customer." She said. She pulled her list out from her bag and sighed, "Now I have to go to… Quan's Dwelling? Oh well, I've only got three more invitations to deliver and my morning shift is finally done!" Mogia was more than happy to complete her morning shift; she then set out to Quan's Dwelling. 

She reached her destination and she entered the swamp area, it was filled with frogs and other swamp monsters. She pulled out the third envelope and on the back it said, "To Miss Quina Quen". Mogia made her way through the tall grass and found a rather strange animal in a pink dress. "Um… are you Miss Quina Quen?" she asked meekly, the strange person in the pink dress turned around. "Yes I Quina!" said Quina, or rather one who couldn't tell if it was a he or she. "…Right." Said Mogia; the moogle handed the envelope to Quina. "You have an invitation…" Mogia didn't know whether to call Quina Miss or Mister. Quina jumped for joy and snatched the envelope from Mogia. "Wow! I thought I never get letter from someone." H/she said. "Who from?"   
"It's from Zidane Tribal…" the moogle answered. She stepped away from Quina nervously. "Um… anyway, I've got more invitations to give out bye!" with that said, Mogia was gone.   
"I go bring this to master!" Quina said and skipped off to see Quale. "Maybe at Zidane's they have yummie-yummies." 

(A/N: I do like Quina and all… but… nevermind.) 

Mogia shuddered at the thought of Quina, "Ugh! I don't even know what to say about what just happened!" once again, she pulled her list out of her bag and examined it. "Hmm… it seems that I go to Black Mage Village? I hope it's not just as weird as that Quina back there! Kupo!" Mogia said, she set off for Black Mage Village, even though it would take some time for her to get there but invitations had to be delivered! 

@-}—

Mogia had managed to make it to Black Mage Village, since it was far away from Alexandria. She wondered how the black mages would make it in time for the "reunion" to start.   
In Black Mage Village, the black mages and the people that were saved from Terra were still learning new things. Mogia entered the village; she pulled out the fourth invitation and on the back it read, "To Mister Vivi Orunitia" she sighed once more. By the time she is done with this one, she will only have one last invitation to deliver and all this hard work on delivering invitations to place to place will _finally_ be over.   
Mogia asked where Vivi could found and that he had an invitation. "I will deliver it to Vivi for you, besides you look exhausted." Said the black mage.   
Mogia nodded, "Indeed I am, this whole thing delivering invitations is hard work and that I have to go everywhere just to hand someone a letter."   
"I see, well I shall give this letter to Vivi and you must be on your way to deliver the last invitation. Good luck!"   
"Thank you! I'm going need it!" Mogia exited the village, waving good-bye. 

The black mage walked towards a hut where Vivi was teaching Motoki and the others on how to use black magic.   
"Now if you want to create a flame star you'll—"   
"Vivi," said the black mage, Vivi looked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you have an invitation."   
"An invitation?" Vivi repeated; he walked towards the black mage and took the envelope from him. He opened it and read that he was invited to a reunion in Alexandria. "I'm going to Alexandria!" he exclaimed happily. "And you're all coming!"   
"To Alexandria? To see Zidane and Dagger?" questioned Motoki. "Yes! And we're leaving the day after tomorrow, to get there a bit early, besides it will take a few days to get to Alexandria anyway." Said Vivi. He was also more than happy that he will get to see the others and Zidane and Dagger. 

@-}—

Mogia sighed and smiled, she was glad that she had one last invitation. She pulled the envelope out and the list; she examined through it and read the back of the envelope. "To Mister Amarant Coral? But he's not on my list! Hmm… they must've forgotten to add him or don't know where he is… but I may as well waste my time and look for this Amarant. Not unless they mean that guy whose wanted… The Flaming Amarant." Said Mogia. One last invitation and she had a feeling she wouldn't find Amarant but it was worth a shot, she flew her way back to the main continent. 

"Hey Amarant!" Lani shouted, Amarant sighed and he was on the verge to kill Lani. The bounty huntress was annoying the hell out of him and she just wouldn't go away. Not unless if she seen a guy walking by and that caught her eye, she would be chasing after him and that's the only way to get rid of her… or unless he could get her drunk and wait until she passed out and then he could make his escape. "What is it Lani?" Amarant snapped, "How 'bout buying me another drink? Just for old time sake? Besides we haven't seen each other in quiet awhile, ya know?"   
Amarant wasn't in the mood to be around Lani or a drink, all he wanted was to be by himself and that was all.   
"Lani, we've been seeing each other for the last few days and no I won't buy you another drink because you're _already_ drunk." He said, "Dumb-ass woman." He mumbled. Lani just laughed, "Aw c'mon Amarant! When was the last thing did I do for you huh?" "Hmm… I don't seem to remember that because you NEVER did anything for me!" he growled. Lani continued laughing, "Whatever!" she said, she slammed her fist down on the table. "Hey can I get some more of that fancy wine or whatever you have?"   
Amarant rose from his seat and exited the Lindblum bar; he didn't care if Lani stopped him. He just wanted to get away from her; the crazy woman was stupid. To his opinion anyway. 

Mogia sighed and looked out over Lindblum, flying over the shops and houses, she had to keep her eyes open if she saw a guy with huge red hair and blue skin. "This is hopeless but from the way I think seen Amarant, he _could_ be that guy who's wanted in Treno… only one way to find out." And she continued searching. 

Amarant roamed the streets of Lindblum, he sighed. 'God this sucks,' he thought to himself, 'Right after I save the fucking world, I some how end up with Lani again!' He had met Lani up unexpectedly (about a few months ago) and at the same place he had just left. She followed her red-haired companion around for a while and he dumped her off at that bar. 'And here I am again… all by my lonesome. But what the hell! I don't need that shit for brains Lani! Or anybody!'   
He soon lost trail of thought when an old woman bumped into him, falling on the ground the old woman looked up at Amarant.   
He looked down at her, "Hey watch you're going old woman." He said harshly, the old woman got to her feet and brushed herself off. "Well excuse me!" she snapped, "Didn't you're parents ever tell you to respect your elders, young man?"   
Amarant scuffed, "Lady, I didn't have any parents so leave me alone." He walked passed her, the old woman watched him go and finally she said, "People like you who don't show respect and kindness have problems." Amarant stopped, he turned and looked at the old woman. "Ah, I see I got your attention."   
"I don't have problems so like I said, leave me alone."   
"How can I not? You seem to have trouble in your life, I can tell."   
Amarant didn't need to listen to an old woman, but he should think again. "What are you talking about?" he questioned, people around them didn't seem to notice that Amarant had pushed the old woman down nor could they notice that they were even there. 

The old woman smiled, "You are what they call you Amarant Coral, am I correct?" Amarant nodded. "Why? What are you, my fairy godmother?" he said in sarcasm. "Probably… probably not." She said, she snapped her fingers and in a flash everything went to darkness. "I have kept my eye on you Amarant, and I could see that you have many problems in your life. You're a wanted criminal for the crime you did not commit. And even though you helped your friends save the world and that makes you hero."   
The old woman soon turned from old and wrinkly to strikingly beautiful. She had long sandy-blonde hair and crimson red eyes. She waved her hand over the darkness and it showed a scene where he was fighting along side with Zidane, Dagger, and Freya. The last enemy was difficult to beat but they had managed to win and save Gaia.   
He looked towards Freya; she was a good fighter, strong, brave and had honor. 

"It seems that you had an interest in her, am I correct?" questioned the sandy-blonde hair woman. Amarant scuffed, "What the hell are you talking about? How could I possibly be in love with her?" he spat, the woman could see that he was lying. "'Sides, I didn't have _any_ interest in Freya, we're from different species and it wouldn't work out between us anyway."   
He had a point, two people different from each other would be like a like an Angel falling in love with a demon, darkness and light and vice versa. "But if you were apart of her species, you still would be in love. And it wouldn't matter." She said. Amarant had his back facing her and he nodded, "Yeah, but she's in love with someone else. Besides it still wouldn't work out even if I was apart of her species…" "Yes, but she probably could not love this man and she would love you instead." Amarant was silent for a moment; he didn't know what to say. Why was she even talking to him about this? How did she know? He could've sworn he had no feelings or interest in Freya. Besides it would be impossible, if he fell in love with her and she had his children… they would have the different facial features and genes from both of them. It would all be too strange. Freya was in love with Fratley, she said so herself and that one day she would find him and help him regain his memory. But if she chased him around and said she loved him, it would be like she was in love with a man she once knew but he doesn't remember her. Being forgotten is worse than death, is what she said and it was true. 

The red-haired man shook his head, "Why am I even thinking about this?" he said harshly, the woman smiled. "Over the years people change, Amarant."   
"Yeah I know but… what is it that you want from me?" 

The woman did not say anything for a moment, she held out her hand and a rose appeared. She handed it to Amarant, "Long ago my master once told me that, 'Love is all a great feeling that can not be let go,' and that a red rose represents love. That was his meaning of love, he used flowers to represent emotions." She said, Amarant took the rose and sighed. "Sounds interesting but have flowers represent emotions?" She nodded, "He like the idea of that," she sighed. "I can also tell that your feelings have changed for Freya Crescent. You don't want to admit to yourself that you are in love with her and back then you had no interest in her and she was just a friend." This was true; he did consider Freya a friend. They had some things in common with each other but the only difference was that they were both from different species. He nodded, not saying anything. "Ah… now we're getting somewhere, you seem to be opening up to me." she told him, Amarant turned around to face her. He looked down at the rose and back at the woman who had a large grin on her face. 

"Is there anything _else_ you'd like to know about me? Miss…" he said, pausing because he didn't know her name. She bowed politely, "Just call me Makoto." She answered. Amarant nodded, "…Right."   
Makoto sighed once again, "Now since I got through that closed shell, I may as well leave you be, because I have other business to attend." She said. "That's it? That's all you wanted to know was that if I was in love with Freya?"   
She giggled and turned back into an old woman, "Oh no," she said wiggling her index finger, "I know everything about you, Amarant. I just wanted to get that whole love thing out of you. Because you must learn not to lie to yourself and you must be honest and I believe you could have a relationship with Miss Freya, but there will trouble if you do…"   
Amarant could understand what she meant; Fratley would probably kick Amarant's ass if he knew that he had feelings for Freya. "But for now," Makoto said, "I must go. And remember this dear Amarant…" 

Everything suddenly turned back to reality with the people of Lindblum passing by Amarant. A faint and smooth whisper in his ear, 

_**Love is a rose   
And love is apart of power,   
If one does not confess to the one they truly love,   
They will suffer through pain and regret   
…And the Roses Whither**_

And the voice disappeared, as did Makoto. Amarant looked around the people and he did not see Makoto anywhere in sight. He looked down at his feet and there he found the rose that Makoto gave to him. He picked it up and examined it for a moment and sighed. He did not want to admit that he loved Freya… but he considers her as a friend and nothing more. But something inside his mind he had to admit that he did love her, even if they were from different species. It didn't matter to him. But to her it probably did. Amarant walked through the streets, continuing to get away from Lani as far as he could. She's probably passed out by now. 

@-}—

**A/N:** Well that's the end of chapter one! Review and tell me what you think peoples! ^_^ Chapter two coming soon! 

**_Teaser: Now since almost everyone has received his or her invitations, will Mogia be able to find and give Amarant's invitation? Will he decide and go to the dumb reunion anyway and tell Freya how he feels? Found out next time! ^^()_**


	2. The Reunion and The Night of Confession

**And the Roses Whither**

**Chapter Two**

The Reunion   
And   
The Night of confession 

By Fallon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy 9 or any of its characters, they all belong to SquareSoft and bunch of other companies. The song How _**Can I Not Love You?**_ Is sung by Joy Enriquez. The song is from my favorite movie, _**Anna and the King**_. So I don't own any of that stuff BUT this song-fic. So whatever you do… don't sue me peoples! And the other things I own are my own characters. And I would thank my best friend, Tyson, for helping me with my story because without him I wouldn't know how to piece this story together! Thanks buddy! ^_^ **A/N:** Here's chapter two! This time the lyrics of _**How Can I Not Love You?**_ Will be on this chapter! Anywayz, you know the rules peoples! READ & REVIEW! Oh yeah, I also corrected the spelling of Mikoto's name. Here I thought it was Motoki! ^^() 

@-}—

Mogia was about to give up searching for Amarant but she had to give him his invitation! She kept searching for a flaming red-haired and blue skinned man, "Among all these people and I still can't find this Amarant guy!" she said, sighing Mogia landed on the ground and looked about, hoping she would find Amarant. After a few moments of searching, she was really going to give up but she couldn't stop now! She glanced around one more time and finally spots a large walking person with flaming red hair and blue skin. 'That's the guy!' she thought. Lifting herself off the ground with her wings flapping, she shouted, "Amarant!" the flaming red-haired man didn't stop. "Amarant!" she shouted again over the crowd, this time she caught his attention.   
Amarant turned and looked around and seen a flying pink thing flying towards him. Mogia came down and stood before the large blue skinned man. She handed him the envelope; Amarant snatched it from the moogle and looked at it. "What the hell is it?" he asked. "It's an invitation." Mogia responded, Amarant torn open the envelope and read the paper. He looked down at the moogle, "A reunion at Alexandria castle?" Mogia nodded, "Yes, I've been giving out invitations all day long." "Who all got an invitation?" he questioned. Mogia pulled out her list from her bag and read the names. "The first one went to Freya Crescent, Regent Cid, Quina Quen, Vivi Orunitia, and then you." She said. Amarant thought for a moment, if Freya is going to the reunion also… then maybe she hasn't found Fratley yet. He had hoped anyway.   
Without saying anything at all, Amarant turned and disappeared from Mogia's sight. Mogia sighed, "_Finally_! My job is done!" she exclaimed. She looked in her bag and found that she had more invitations but those were for extra. She took them out of her bag and threw them in the near-by trash. "I can finally go home now." She mumbled to herself and she walked through the streets and disappeared from view. 

@-}—

Amarant exited Lindblum and it would take him a few days to get to Alexandria, instead he caught a chocobo and that way he could get there faster than walking. He remember Makoto's words that she whispered to him and he planned to tell Freya how he felt, even if she didn't return his feelings but at least he tried. 

Freya and Fratley left Burmecia a little early that morning to arrive at Alexandria a few days before the reunion. Fratley had wanted to get to know Zidane and Dagger that Freya has been telling him about. And they decided to travel on chocobo also, and Burmecia wasn't that far from Alexandria.   
They passed through North Gate and exited, Fratley looked over at Freya, through this whole time he seemed to notice that she was awfully quiet. "Why so quiet all of the sudden? Freya?" he questioned her, Freya gazed at him and smiled, "Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I was thinking. Just thinking about Zidane and wondering if he changed. Because he married Princess Garnet and became king. Which was hard to believe." She said. Fratley was surprised. "Zidane become king? Was he that great when you were with him?" Freya just laughed, "He is a great man, a good friend of mine also. I know how crazy it must seem to see Zidane as king." She sighed and looked ahead and they were approaching Evil Forest. "We're getting close to Evil forest," she told him. Fratley narrowed his eyes and could see also. "Hmm… is there anyway we could get around it and not deal with those monsters inside?"   
"Yes I believe so."   
"Good! That would make things easier!"   
They both shifted their chocobos around the forest and continued on. 

Vivi, the black mages, and Mikoto and the genomes settled out for Alexandria, taking an old airship across the sea. They left a few days earlier and they would get there in time for the reunion to start. Mikoto stared out the window and sighed, seeing her big brother will be exciting. Through the past two years she had learned so much from the world of Gaia and that it was better than Terra. She is more interactive than she was before.   
Vivi approached her, "So how do you feel about seeing Zidane again?" he asked, Mikoto turned around and smiled. "I'll be glad to see him, it has been a long time since I last saw him." She said. "I want to tell him that I'm glad he brought myself and the others here, there's a lot more to do on Gaia than there was on Terra."   
Vivi nodded, "I'll have to agree, you and the germones seem more happy on Gaia."   
Mikoto smiled, "Thanks for letting the black mages let us stay with them in their village, Vivi."   
"Anytime Mikoto."   
The old air ship flew across the sky. 

@-}—

A few days before, Regent Cid was busily starting up the Hilda Garde III airship. Hilda, Eiko, and Dr. Tott got on board of the ship. Cid had wanted to leave a day early because he had wanted to speak to Zidane and Garnet before the reunion had started.   
The airship started up and departed from Lindblum. "I can't wait to see Zidane and Dagger!" Eiko exclaimed happily. "I wonder if everyone will be there?"   
"Of course Lady Eiko, I'm sure everyone will be there. Besides, who would not?" said Dr. Tott. Eiko nodded, "Yeah, I sure hope so." 

Quina had left Quan's Dwelling early also, waving good-bye to Quan she told him h/she will bring back "yummie-yummies" ^^;; For all the travelers that were going to Alexandria, it would take them all a few days to arrive and the reunion would begin. 

@-}—

That afternoon back in Alexandria, Zidane had just received word that some of their guests were arriving early. "Well since almost everyone is arriving early, I guess we should get some food ready, whoever comes first gets to eat, don't you agree Dagger?" he questioned his wife. Garnet nodded, "Yes I believe we should darling." Zidane smiled, "Okay."   
After Zidane had given orders to the cook crew, he returned to his throne and sat next to Garnet, he sighed. "It's gonna be exciting to see all of them again." Said Zidane, he grabbed Garnet's hand and squeezed it tightly. She smiled warmly, "Yes it will." She responded. Just then a knight entered the throne room, "Your Majesty!" shouted the knight, startling Zidane. "Y-Yes?"   
"Your first guests have arrived, sir!" he said, Zidane smiled. "Great! Send them in!"   
The knight nodded and left. A moment later, the doors flung open, Freya and Fratley entered.   
Zidane rose from his seat and walked down the three steps and as did Garnet. "Hey Freya!" he greeted, "Good to see you again!" he took Freya's hand and shook it. Both Freya and Fratley bowed, "Zidane, it has been awhile." She said, "Why haven't you kept in contact with me?"   
Zidane laughed nervously, "Heh, heh… being King is a tough job, ya know?" scratching the back of his head.   
"Freya is it wonderful to see you." Garnet said giving Freya a hug. Freya nodded, "Yes, what have you two been doing these past two years?" she questioned. Zidane and Garnet both exchanged embarrassed looks, Garnet blushed and Zidane laughed. "Ah… you know me, just foolin' around." He said. Freya understood what he meant.   
Zidane looked towards Fratley, "Oh! So I see you met up with Fratley huh Freya?"   
"Yes, I met up with Sir Fratley two years ago at the bar in Lindblum, a few months after we went our separate ways." Freya answered. 

Fratley shook Zidane's hand, smiling. "Zidane, it's a pleasure to meet you!" he told him, "Freya has told me so much about you and the others and I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet you both in person." Zidane smiled. "Indeed, Freya has told us about you also. How did you regain your memory?"   
"Well while I was backtracking my memories around Gaia, I had gotten some of them back and I went to Lindblum for a good drink and there I met Freya. We both returned to Burmecia, and helped out rebuilding Burmecia and Cleyra. She helped me regain some of my old memories back and now I have new memories to store in my mind."   
Zidane and Garnet nodded. Freya just smiled.   
"I'm surprised you haven't changed, Zidane." Freya said, "Nope, I'm still the same. When I married Dagger a while back and became king; she and I went to a couple of gatherings to meet other nobles and they are just rude, snotty, and stuck-up is all I can say! I told Dagger I will never be like them!" Zidane exclaimed, Freya and Fratley both laughed.   
"Hmm… anyway, since you guys probably had a long trip you're probably hungry right?" he asked them. "Yes, we traveled by chocobo almost all day." Answered Freya, Zidane clapped his hands, "Good! We have some food ready for you in the dining room!" they exited the throne room and went to the dining room to eat. 

@-}—

The next day, more guests had arrived, Regent Cid, Hilda, Eiko, and Dr. Tott arrived at Alexandria that morning.   
"Garnet!" Exclaimed Cid happily; he hugged his niece tightly. "Uncle Cid!" she said, "I'm glad you came!" Cid nodded, "Yes, and we're happy you invited us my dear."   
"Zidane!" squealed a voice, Eiko came running towards Zidane with open arms and they hugged. "Eiko! You've gotten tall!" Zidane told her. But Eiko ignored the last part of his sentence.   
"I missed you so much Zidane!"   
"I've missed you too Eiko!"   
Eiko turned and gave Garnet a hug also, "How could I not miss you Dagger?" she said, Garnet smiled warmly. "I missed you too, I'm glad you came." Eiko just giggled, "I am too! I can't wait to see everyone else!"   
"Don't I get a hello and a hug too? Your highness?" said a voice behind Garnet, she turned and looked down at Dr. Tott, she laughed and hugged him. "Hello Dr. Tott, it's been a while." She said. "It has, how are you?" he asked her. "I'm doing well, and yourself?"   
"Just fine, I've been teaching Lady Eiko for a while and she reminds me of you when you were young, Garnet." He said looking at Eiko. Eiko smiled and as did Garnet, "I hope you are doing well in your education and on how to be a proper lady, Eiko."   
The little summoner nodded, "I am, it's just that I can't handle all this studying and stuff, it's too boring. Why can't this whole thing about being a proper lady stuff be more fun?"   
Garnet laughed, "I said the same thing you did long ago, Eiko, but you'll get use to it."   
"Yeah I know." Eiko said. 

"Well since almost everyone is here, we might as well get some breakfast shall we?" Zidane motioned everyone to the dining room. Regent Cid nodded, "How delightful! Even though we had already ate breakfast on our way here, but it wouldn't hurt to have some more. Wouldn't you say so Hilda my dear?" Cid looked towards Hilda thoughtfully and she smiled. "Oh yes! I would appreciate it!"   
Zidane didn't want to say any more but agreed any way. "Great…" he said nervously.   
"Shouldn't we invite Freya and Fratley down for breakfast also, Zidane?" she suddenly asked. Zidane nodded, "Sure! Besides once when everyone gets here we'll have the reunion begin tonight at five o'clock." "Splendid!" Cid exclaimed, "But do I dare say that your other friends arrived before we did?"   
Garnet nodded, "Yes Uncle, Freya and Fratley arrived yesterday evening. Fratley had wanted to get to know Zidane that Freya had told him about." Cid understood and just smiled. "I see," he said, "Well then how about that breakfast?" By now, Garnet and Zidane could tell that he was a little upset by being the first one here but it probably didn't matter to him. 

@-}—

A few hours had passed that morning; Freya and Fratley had joined Zidane and the others for breakfast. Seeing Regent Cid and Hilda and the others was a delight to see again, and Freya introduced Fratley to them. After a morning's breakfast, Vivi, the black mages, the genomes, and Quina had arrived early that afternoon.   
"Zidane!" Vivi shouted, running towards him and hugging him. "It's so good to see you again!"   
"Vivi! How'd you been?" Zidane asked. "I'm doing fine Zidane, I see you married Dagger and you've became king."   
"Yep, it's not that hard but being with Dagger makes it a little more easier for me." he smiled at the black mage. Vivi pulled down his hat mumbling, "That's good to hear."   
He was eleven years old and he was still a shy little guy, Zidane thought, but at least he is coming out of his shell a little.   
Mikoto came up behind Zidane and hugged him. "Zidane! I've missed you so much!" at first Zidane didn't recognize the voice at first, Mikoto let go of him and Zidane turned around to face her.   
She smiled at him and Zidane laughed, giving her hug also. "Mikoto! My little sister!" he said, "How are you doing?"   
"Fine Zidane, I just wanted to thank you for bring the germones and myself to Gaia. There's a lot more to do around here than there was on Terra. We've learned so much."   
Zidane gave Mikoto a warm smile, "You're welcome Mikoto, besides, I wouldn't want you and the others to die on Terra. You're the ones who told me and I finally understood where I came from and when that damn Kuja was destroying Terra, I had to take you guys with me. Because if I let you all died, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself."   
Mikoto put her hand on his shoulder. "You did the best thing that ever could happen to us, Zidane, you're a good brother and a friend."   
This made Zidane smile; he kissed Motoki on the cheek.   
"Hey!" a voice shouted over the crowd.   
"What about me Zidane? Don't I get a greeting too?" Quina made her way through the crowd. 

"Quina!" he said, hugging h/her.   
"I got invitation and came to castle, I told master I would bring back good food!" Quina said, Zidane laughed. "Well tonight you'll get a lot of good food and when the party's over you can take it home to your master."   
Quina shook her head no. "I rather stay here and be master chef!" she exclaimed. Zidane just laughed, "Very well, you may do as you wish." 

Zidane then stopped and looked around, "Hmmm… the only people we're missing is Steiner and—"   
He was then interrupted when the doors burst open when two figures came walking in. "Your Majesty! Why did you not give us an invitation to this reunion?" said a voice, Garnet gasped and she ran towards Steiner and embraced him. "Steiner!" she said, "I'm terribly sorry that Zidane and I didn't give you and Betrix a invitation!"   
"Not to worry your highness, if we didn't know about this sooner we wouldn't have came to this reunion!" he said, taking a glance around everyone. Seeing his old companions was wonderful.   
"It is also good to see you, Queen Garnet." Betrix said, Garnet turned around and smiled. "Oh Betrix! It's good to see you also, I'm so glad you both came!" Betrix smiled, "How could we not miss this reunion, it will be good seeing all of you again." Garnet nodded. Zidane sighed, "Now all we need is for Amarant to show up… I hope he will."   
"Yes, I'm sure he had gotten our invitation." Said Garnet. This made Zidane wonder for a moment, he was really hoping Amarant would show up or at least make an appearance. 

@-}—

The Chocobo squawked for its clawed feet were getting cold from the ground that was covered in a sheet of snow. "I hear ya, but you're a damn chocobo! You're not supposed to get cold! Besides I'm freezing my ass off too so don't complain!" Amarant yelled. He groaned for he was taking longer than he thought he would, taking his sweet-ass time getting to Alexandria. "Now c'mon and get your feather-ass movin'! So I can get to Alexandria before I miss the damn reunion!"   
"Kwweee!" squawked the chocobo, it moved through the cold snow. Amarant sighed; he took the rose out of his vest pocket and gazed at it. A smile formed on his lips, once when he got to the reunion, the first thing he wanted to do was look for Freya and tell her how he felt about her. But if Fratley was there… things could get ugly and not going to according to plan. The last thing on his mind was Fratley kicking his ass and it would almost sound like they were fighting over Freya… there goes Amarant's reputation. At first Amarant had thought it was a dumb-ass and a dangerous idea to think he, of all people, would be in love with someone like Freya. A woman from a different species and a female warrior who can really kick ass and let her spear do the talking, with honor and respect, a very wealthy person she was.   
That was one of the high points that Amarant liked about Freya, her strength and skills in combat were breathtaking to him. She was the kind of person who wasn't a damsel in distressed, nope; she wasn't like that at all. Dragoon Knights of Burmecia were very powerful warriors, Amarant had once heard that before he joined Zidane and the others and met Freya. 

Amarant narrowed his eyes and could see that he was approaching Evil Forest. He stopped the chocobo and looked around. "Hmm… might as well going around the forest and I'll finally reach Alexandria castle." He said, he strained the chocobo to the left and made his way around. 

@-}—

Later that afternoon, Everyone was outside in the garden of the castle. Eiko, Vivi, and some of the genomes and black mages were playing in the snow. As for the rest of them, Zidane and Garnet were talking with Cid, Hilda, and the others.   
Quina had wanted to stay inside to help around the kitchen with the cooking for the reunion tonight.   
"So what do you have planned for the party tonight, Zidane?" asked Cid, they were discussing things over a cup of tea.   
"Well," Zidane said, sighing. "We just have an instrumental band and a dinner tonight, plus dancing of course. Maybe even thinking about setting off a few fireworks."   
"How delightful!" Hilda said, "Fireworks sure would stir up the others, even the Germones. They probably haven't seen fireworks before."   
"Maybe." Garnet mumbled. 

Soon enough snowballs were flying back and forth before Zidane and the others. Eiko dug her hands in the snow and made a shape of a ball and threw it at Vivi. Vivi blocked his face with his arm, he looked over at Eiko and she giggled, running away. "This means war, Eiko!" he shouted, digging his hands into the snow and making a shape of a ball and chasing the purple-hair summoner.   
Zidane laughed at the sight of them having a snowball fight.   
"Incoming!" a voice shouted and everyone got out of the way as fast as they could and the only left sitting was Dr. Tott, who got hit in the face with the snowball.   
"Sorry!" Eiko shouted.   
Dr. Tott chuckled, "How amusing," he said, getting up from his seat. "Suppose I go join Vivi's side on getting revenge on Lady Eiko." He trotted off to go join them.   
Everyone just laughed. To see Dr. Tott in a snowball fight would be like a penguin attacking intruders for invading its space, which would be amusing. 

@-}—

A few moments after the snowball fight, everyone had came back in the castle. It was almost three o'clock at that time and Freya had gotten slightly bored. Fratley had spent all afternoon talking to Zidane; they had discussed about many things. Fratley would ask Zidane about how Freya was when she was with him. And Zidane gave him an honest answer by saying that Freya was a companion with honor and strength, a good friend she was to Zidane and the others.   
This made Freya smile at Zidane's comment about her. By then Fratley would ask about Zidane's other allies. "Well as you can see most of them are here but the only person that isn't here is Amarant Coral." Said Zidane, he was hoping the man would show up for the reunion but as it turns out he might not come.   
"Ah yes," Fratley said, "I have heard about Amarant Coral, Freya has mentioned him to me and she usually talks about him. The poor fellow is a wanted man; maybe the reason why he isn't here is because he was probably captured by soldiers, I suppose?"   
Zidane shook his head, "Nah, Amarant is a pretty smart and strong guy. He wouldn't be thrown in jail now—not unless he done something. He's just running late that's all." He told Fratley. "I just hope he got the invitation Dagger and I sent out." He mumbled.   
"Well it could be that." Fratley said half-heartedly. He turned towards Freya, (who had been standing by him for quite a while) "What do you think, Freya my dear—Freya?"   
He realized that Freya had disappeared from sight. Fratley shrugged and had begun yet another conversation with Zidane. 

Freya had wandered off and took a stroll down the long and empty halls of the castle where large portraits of the royal family were portrayed along with large windows. She sighed softly as she gazed out the window, which the scenery had shown half of the town covered in a sheet of white snow.   
As people were walking and running about the streets, as the cold wind blew in their faces and the snow was falling from the sky.   
When she and Fratley had first arrived, she was hoping she would have a wonderful time seeing all her friends again. But she was wrong she utterly bored. If only Amarant was here, she would have someone to talk to. However, he wasn't here and the only person she could talk to were Garnet, Eiko, and everyone else but they were doing their own thing. And with Freya standing here by herself made her feel neglected. 

Freya sighed once more, some reunion this was she thought to herself. She crossed her arms and said to herself, "If only Amarant was here I would have a 'wonderful' time. I wonder where he is anyhow?" She closed her eyes for a moment and reopened them when she heard a gruff voice speak. "Maybe because he was taking his sweet time getting here?"   
Freya looked to see who it was and it was none other than her good friend, Amarant Coral. She gasped and her mouth gapped open. To what she could see Amarant was still the same but his clothes were different. He wore a white sleeveless shirt with a black vest, pants that had the color gray, white and black, and black leather boots. He also had a red rose in his vest pocket.   
"Don't I get a 'Hi' or a 'Hello'?" he asked suddenly. Freya smiled and threw her arms around him, giving a tight hug. The man with flaming red hair chuckled, "I guess you are happy to see me." he said. Freya nodded, "Yes, and here I thought you weren't going to come."   
"Well I'm here now aren't I?" Amarant questioned, Freya laughed. She pulled away from him and she gazed at him for a moment giving him a warm and cheerful smile. 

There was a long haul of silence between the Dragoon Knight and the Salamander, and suddenly Freya spoke. "Since you're here now, you might want to see the others." She told him, Freya turned around and was about to walk away but was suddenly stopped when Amarant grabbed her wrist.   
"Wait." He said, "Before I do… I just want to talk to you for a moment." He said gruffly. Freya turned around to face him, giving him a puzzled look. "What is it?" she questioned him.   
Amarant was silent for a moment, he looked down the rose in his vest pocket and Makoto's voice flowed through his ears. 

_**Love is a Rose…**_

She whispered softly, Amarant shook his head. He couldn't bring himself to do it, to tell Freya how he felt. He knew what was going to happen if Fratley was here. He would pulverize Amarant. 

_**And Love is apart of Power…**_

Amarant was suddenly lost in thought of that enchanting phrase. And everything before him turned to darkness like it did before when he first encountered Makoto. There the sandy blonde-haired woman with keen red eyes stood before him. She pointed her index finger at Freya and continued saying, 

_**If one does not confess to the one they truly love…**_

"I fucking can't do it! Can't you see what will happen if I do!" Amarant screamed at her, but Makoto said nothing to him. She approached him, and whispered the last two sentences of the poetic-phrase. 

_**They will suffer through pain and regret…**_

Amarant shook his head repeatedly saying "No, I can't do it…" over and over. 

_**And the Roses Whither…**_

That last phrase echoed in his mind and Amarant felt like he was on the verge of going mad. Love was such a powerful thing, and a person like him had a difficult time expressing it. He fell to his knees and covered his ears, shaking his head. "I-I can't… Makoto…" he uttered. Makoto glanced down at him; "You must let her know, Amarant. And it doesn't matter if Sir Fratley kills you for loving Freya. The only thing that matters if she loves you in return." She said, Amarant looked up at Makoto and with a smile forming on her face, Makoto disappeared.   
And Amarant was left alone and some where in the distance he could hear his name being called out. 

"Amarant?" Freya tapped his shoulder, trying to get Amarant back to reality. Amarant shook his head and gazed at Freya. "What?" he said suddenly as if he had forgotten where he was.   
Freya gave him an odd look for a moment and sighed, "You were going to tell me something, aren't you?"   
He exchanged expressions with her for a moment and suddenly remembers what he was going to say. "Um… Yeah, I was." He said, he gave one last look at the rose and sighed deeply. "Freya I just wanted to let you know something that I—"   
"AMARANT!" shouted a voice, the doors burst open and a very excited and happy Zidane ran and hugged Amarant. "Where the HELL have you been?! I was worried that you weren't gonna make it! But… I'm so glad you came!"   
"Yeah… I was taking my sweet time getting here… Zidane you're hurting me…" Amarant said. Zidane let go of Amarant and laughed nervously.   
Fratley and Garnet came a few moments after, "What's all the commotion going on—Oh my! Amarant you're here!" Garnet said, approaching Amarant to give him a hug. "It's wonderful that I get a lot of hugs and stuff… but after I got one from Zidane, I'm not expecting any more hugs." Said Amarant.   
He glanced over at Fratley and sighed, 'Great… Freya's Mister Wonderful is here… I should've known. And since he's here… there goes my confession. If I tell her or even get close to her… I'll get my ass kicked for sure.' 

"Oh Amarant, since Fratley is here now you two can finally be introduced." Freya said, she led Fratley over to Amarant and he smirked at him. "Ah so you're Amarant Coral." He said, extending his hand to Amarant. "Freya has told me so much about you and I'm glad I finally got to meet you." Amarant looked at his hand for a moment as if it was evil or some sort but he shook his hand. "She has." Amarant mumbled staring at Freya. Freya just smiled.   
"Why yes! She says that you were the person she always talked to and such, and she said you are a good friend to her."   
"Isn't everybody?" Amarant mumbled half-heartedly. To what Amarant could see he utterly loathed Fratley, for an obvious reason that he was in love with Freya and that Freya was in love with him for the longest time and here they were, finally together. 'How cute… yet so fucking disturbing!' Amarant screamed in his mind.   
"Well," said Zidane, "It's best that we have dinner now and then the reunion? Besides it's almost getting dark." Zidane looked towards Garnet, "Wouldn't you say so? Dagger?"   
Garnet nodded, "Yes, I suggest we should!" she said suddenly, she walked past the three people. "I'll go tell everyone else, excuse me for a moment." And with that said, she was gone.   
"Suppose we should go too?" Fratley said, gazing at Freya. She nodded, "Yes we should, come on Amarant."   
Amarant sighed, "Alright." 

@-}—

During dinner, Fratley and Amarant sat between Freya. And there was a rather large conversation going on at the table.   
"So Zidane," Regent Cid said, "Have you and my niece decided to have children yet?"   
Zidane laughed nervously and Garnet blushed, "Um… not at the moment, Cid. But no, we haven't decided yet." He responded. Cid nodded, "I see, but do you plan to do so?"   
"Yes Uncle," Garnet said, she then tried changing the subject. "What about you? Freya and Sir Fratley?" Freya shot her head up and stared at Fratley with a shocked—and rather an embarrassing look—on her face. "Now don't start aiming questions like these at us Garnet!" Freya exclaimed nervously. Amarant suddenly felt jealously rising within him, Freya and Fratley have kids?   
Fratley ignored everything that was going on around him and he was playing with his meal as if he had not heard Garnet or Freya speak. "Well you and Sir Fratley have been together for a long time now… and haven't you two thought about, oh what's the word? Marriage?" Zidane said in sarcasm. Freya rose from her seat with her face turning crimson red, "What in Gaia are you talking about? You and Garnet have been together for quite sometime now why don't we turn the blasted tables and ask you the same question!"   
"But we are married Freya! Geez, you don't have to take this seriously! We're just playing." Zidane laughed. Freya sat down and sighed, she covered her face in her hands and suddenly laughed. Amarant laughed. 

Later that evening after the dinner was over and the silly conversation were through, Zidane had told everyone to get ready for the reunion because it was getting close to five o'clock. He mentioned that they dress in there best and come.   
Freya was deciding what to wear tonight for the reunion, after all, the only thing that there was to do was dance and talk and dance some more. Fratley came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and his lips kissed her cheek. "Still haven't decided yet my love?" he questioned, Freya shook her head. "No, not yet."   
"Well it's almost time for the reunion to start so you best hurry up and get ready because we only have a few minutes." He told her.   
Freya bit her bottom lip and sighed, choosing between a red silky dress and a yellow-golden one was difficult to choose. "I still don't know what to wear…"   
"Oh bloody hell, Freya! Just pick the red one! Besides that dress looks wonderful on you."   
"You think so?" she asked him, Fratley nodded his head. "Yes of course! Now get ready or else we'll be late!" 

_**Can not touch   
Can not hold   
Can not be together**_

Else where in the other rooms, Amarant didn't need to get ready. He looked good enough, just wearing his black out-fit will do him some good. He needn't to dress to impress anyone. He stood in front of the window, pondering. He held the red rose in front of him. He sighed deeply as the poetic-phrase that Makoto had said to him was repeatedly whispering in his mind. Shaking his head he placed the rose back into his vest pocket. "Makoto's right, I don't care if Fratley kills me for loving Freya. I might as well give it shot tonight and tell her before I loose my chance." He said thinking out loud. He walked away from the window and exited his room. 

@-}—

(**A/N:** I'm sorry if I'm not mentioning other characters but… this is Freya and Amarant here! They make such an awesome couple! ^^;; Enit? Sorry for interrupting but I just had to say it. But to let you all know… I'm a hopeless romantic person… because I'll be crying through this whole thing! Anywayz, get back to reading peoples! And did I mention Read & Review? ^_^) 

A few moments after everyone had arrived and the "best" instrumental band was playing a couple of songs to get the party started. Throughout the whole evening, everyone was having a wonderful time.   
Especially the black mages and the genomes who were learning how to dance to a waltz, in which it went quiet well with Lady Hilda, Garnet, and Regent Cid showing them how.   
Amarant stood far from the dance floor, leaning against the wall as he watched every movement and motion that Freya made. He sneered at Fratley with disgusted.   
Freya laughed as Fratley dipped and twirled her around and he pulled her close to him as he brought his hand up to her face and stroking her cheek softly. "Ugh…" Amarant looked away quickly and stared out at the window. 'What's wrong with me? Why the hell am I jealous of Fratley? …Maybe because Makoto is controlling me… that bitch.' He thought to himself, but it wasn't Makoto who was controlling him. It was his mind; his mind was telling him that he should tell Freya. 'The damn woman played with my mind! Telling me that I should tell Freya how I feel… what a bunch of bull shit! Since she says she's been watching me she should know very well that I had no interest in Freya in the first place! …But then she made me admit it. The next time I see that sandy-blonde-hair bitch I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!' 

Amarant turned his attention back to the people who were dancing and the song was almost coming to an ending. Everyone turned to the band and clapped and yet another song was about to begin. 

Freya glanced around the room in hopes that Amarant was here. At the corner of her eye she spotted him, "Fratley, you mind taking a break?" she asked meekly.   
"Well, yes. I think I'll go get something to drink… why don't you ask someone else to dance with you." Fratley walked away from the silver-white-hair woman, her emerald green eyes followed him as Fratley was heading straight for the beer beryl. Freya rolled her eyes and sighed, "How I could've guessed." she said. And she headed in Amarant's direction.   
"Amarant," she said, Amarant looked at Freya and examined her for a moment. She wore a red silky dress and she looked beautiful with her silvery-white hair down, which some of her hair covered the right side of her face. "Do you want to dance?" she asked him.   
"Dance? Nah its okay Freya, You can go dance with your wonderful Sir Fratley." He said half-heartedly.   
"I'd love to but he's drowning himself in beer." She told him pointing over where Fratley was. "Come now Amarant! Just one!"   
"No way! I'm not going out there!" he exclaimed, Freya put one hand on her hip and cocked her head to the side. "And why is it that you won't dance with Freya Crescent? Amarant?" Amarant was silent for a moment and finally he said, "…I can't dance." Freya was shocked; "You can't dance?"   
"No."   
Freya laughed and took his hand and pulled him up, "Come on, I'll teach you." She said, leading him to the dance floor.   
"Freya!" 

_**Can not love   
Can not kiss   
Can not have each other**_

The band had begun a waltz and everyone stepped in and took their places.   
Freya took his large hands and placed one hand on her waist the other in her hand. "Now step lightly and go slow," she demanded. And Amarant did as he was told, step after step he moved swiftly swing Freya.   
"Like this?" Amarant asked, stepping lightly and doing the steps he was told do to. Freya nodded, "Very good, you're a fast leaner Amarant."   
The red-haired man smiled at her, "Thank you so much ma'am." He said in a fluent tone. "You dance quiet well also."   
Freya blushed slightly, "Why thank you, Sir Amarant."   
"Hey, I'm no warrior."   
Freya laughed and gazed at him, and as did Amarant. 

For a moment or two, Amarant had forgotten all about Makoto and her poetic-phrase, forgetting about Lani, Fratley kicking his ass, and everything else. Because he was dancing with the woman he loved and cherished. Makoto appeared to where Amarant was but she sat down on a chair, crossing her legs and smiling. Watching Amarant dance across the floor with Freya. She sighed, "See what happens when you try Amarant." She whispered. Amarant looked at her and glared. Makoto just smirked and she soon appeared next to Amarant, she hovered over him and whispered in his ear, "Tell her." Was all that she had said and vanished.   
Amarant gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. Freya gave him an odd look, "Are you alright Amarant?" she questioned. "I'm fine…" he responded. Freya shrugged and leaned on Amarant, resting her head on his chest. Right then and there Amarant was startled at that; he glanced over at Fratley who had paid no attention to Freya and Amarant. He was busily dunking his head in the beer beryl.   
Amarant then lost himself with Freya in his arms, with her leaning against him and dancing. Nothing could interrupt this moment that Amarant longed for. Even though he knew very well that Freya could not be his. 

_**Must be strong,   
And we must let go   
Can not say   
What our hearts must know**_

Freya opened her eyes and sighed softly, "Amarant," she said. "Yeah?" Amarant said in a low voice, not wanting to let anyone else hear what he or she was going to talk about.   
"Earlier today," she began, "What was it that you were going to tell me?"   
Amarant thought for a moment, "Um…it was nothing, I was going to tell you how much I missed you and all. But the rest I'll tell you later, when this is over." He said.   
"Oh." Is all that Freya had said.   
'I was supposed to tell you how I feel but I just can't seem to bring myself to do that.' He thought to himself.   
It had almost felt like the music would go on forever, and Amarant had hoped it was going to be like that. To him it would be like holding Freya for an eternity, as if there were rules that he could not break. He wasn't allowed to kiss her or whisper those three words in her ear, it was almost like that. But they were of different species, two different people. But his dear Freya was already in love and he had to face that, she was in love with Fratley. And to Amarant he thought she was a fool to be in love with a man like Fratley. But here Amarant thought it was nothing but jealously… and perhaps it is. 

_**How can I not love you   
What do I tell my heart   
When do I not want you   
Here in my arms**_

Freya moved at Amarant's pace of motion as she was still leaning against him. Not that she was tired but she needed to be in his arms. To see what it is like, even though she was in love with Fratley after all but ever since she had gotten with him two years ago, he seemed different and changed. On most days Fratley would get tired of waiting for her and usually yell at her over the littlest things and scowl at her. She didn't seem to mind at first but she continued to shine her love and affection on him. The man she was in love with for years ever since she was young, the dashing and strong Sir Fratley. He was absolutely handsome in her days, but she's now old enough to marry him. Which was one of the most unthinkable and last things she had wanted to do. She wasn't even sure if she was even ready for marriage, or even ready to be with Fratley. But she was ready to be Fratley, wasn't she?   
Of course! There wouldn't be any other man on Gaia she would love more than her dear Fratley. And yet there would someone else, someone like her good friend Amarant Coral. But that would be absurd! Yet over all down right wrong. She would surely be the talk of the town if she were with Amarant. That would be the day. Freya Crescent-Coral, she could just imagine it. She would have demi-human children for crying out loud! Which that was a scary thought but it didn't matter what her children would look like, as long as she loved them.   
Such questions and thoughts raced through her mind, Freya had begun to think it would be odd to have herself in a position such as this. 

_**How does one Waltz away   
From all the memories   
How do I not miss you when you are gone**_

As the music softly played, flowing through the large ballroom as Amarant still felt like that he and Freya were the only two people left on Gaia. Two unlikely creatures of a planet left behind and dancing to a waltz for an eternity.   
Through the year that Amarant had first met Freya, he thought nothing of her. The first ten seconds he was determined to fight her but then she refused to do so and Amarant decided not to. He had talked to her on how he became a wanted man, and there that's when Freya understood him. His past, although she knew very little and he did not speak of it very often. And that was when it was Freya's turn to talk about her past, she told him everything.   
From her time to when she was young and all the way up to where Fratley had gone off on his quest, and she could not go with him.   
Until the last day when all of them had departed and went their own ways, Freya had returned to Burmecia, but before she went there, she had met up with Fratley at the Lindblum bar, for she was going there for a drink or two and found Fratley there. Although he seemed to have gotten some of his memories back and she helped him a little, and they returned to Burmecia together. 

While Amarant was on his own again, he had some how bumped into the Bounty Huntress, Lani. What a day that was and she followed him around like a lost puppy and stuck with him to the bitter end until he abandon her at the Lindblum bar. He still hopes he won't run into her again, the short woman was rowdy and loud chasing after every man that walked by her. And all that while when he was with Lani, Amarant had missed everyone dearly and especially Freya, who he had missed deeply. Their conversations and such he had missed talking with her, teasing the rat woman until she would put him down and win the battle.   
Those were the good times. And here he was, doing the unthinkable and most unlikely thing he would have never done. Fall in love with a woman like her. But to be tricked into this sort of thing made him pissed off more than ever but he had to admit it to himself that he was. There was no denying it and he couldn't back down. To let Freya fall in love with a fool like Fratley he wouldn't allow her to do.   
But, nonetheless, there was nothing he could do… because he was not the one to make decisions for her. He was nothing more but a friend to her, but to him she was more than that.   
And he'll be damned that Makoto had put some sort of spell on him to make him think that, indeed she would. 

_**Can not dream   
Can not share   
Sweet and tender moments **_

Can not feel   
How we feel   
Must pretend it's over 

As much as Freya had liked, she could do no such thing with Amarant. None what so ever, but dancing with a friend would instantly make one feel head over heels. Nonsense! Although there was a feeling deep inside of her that she had to admit it, but with this going too fast was way over her head! She still disagreed that she could ever love him, like many times she said before she will always and forever will be in love with Fratley! Although the bond between her and Fratley was so strong, they were like a chain that couldn't be broken and not even the strongest weapon could break it. But now she had begun that chain would soon rust and break and the person to break it would be Amarant.   
Although to be with him would be in her wildest dreams, which would seem more like a nightmare. But to think of it as that, that would be cruel to do such a thing to her dearest and only friend.   
To share a life with him would be another impossible thing, although he would treat her the way he treats her now. As for Fratley, he would do the same to her. Even though, still, she couldn't imagine her life with Amarant. 

The sound of the music flowed as it slowly died down and she heard the sound of applause. And Amarant pulled away from her quickly, she had thought he would go back to his spot over in the dark corner watching everyone but he was heading toward the balcony. Out where it was cold and still snowing.   
Amarant opened the doubled doors and stepped outside, it was very cold but he didn't seem to mind. He sighed and leaned against the stone rail that was covered in snow and it's icy layer stung at his large hands. Just then, Makoto appeared beside him. Sitting on the rail she had a smirk on her face and her keen ruby-red eyes stared at him. For a long moment, they said nothing. The silence was suddenly broken when Makoto spoke.   
"You didn't even tell her yet. Amarant I'm very disappointed!" she said. Amarant glared at her, "Shove it, Makoto." He snapped.   
Makoto jumped off from the rail and stepped away from him. "Ooh… getting a little pissed off are we? Or should I say, annoyed?" She threw her head back and laughed. Amarant growled and tried to ignore her but she soon appeared in front of him and stared straight at him.   
"Get the fuck away from me Makoto, you might of caused me enough trouble already…" he said, he turned the other way to not look at the sandy-blonde hair woman. 

She smiled and hovered over him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "Amarant my dear…" she said sweetly, pulling him close to her. "Why do you cast me away when I can help you with your troubles? Hmm?" Amarant pushed her away; "Because I don't trust you… you won't even tell me who you really are!" he spat. Makoto gazed at him for a long moment and shrugged, she smiled wry at him. "Oh yes! I didn't tell you who I really am! Silly me, how I could've forgotten!" She glanced over at the door and noticed that Freya was making her way through. She turned her eyes back to Amarant and pointed towards the door. "Well I guess that will just have to wait… but for now, you'll have to excuse me. Because someone is coming your way Amarant." She said. Amarant turned around and saw that it was Freya. "Damn…" he cursed, Makoto giggled. "And remember Amarant, tell her." And she was gone again. 

_**Must be brave,   
And we must go on   
Must not say,   
What we've known all along**_

Freya opened the door and smiled Amarant; he gave her a weak smile. "I just wanted to thank you… Amarant…" she hesitated for a moment. "Think nothing of it, I guess I have to thank you for teaching me how to dance. Although, honestly, I really didn't want to go out there because—"   
"You were embarrassed?" Freya added, laughing.   
"Yeah something like that." Amarant answered.   
"Well that's alright, you have my forgiveness."   
Amarant said nothing but laughed. After that, a long moment of silence dragged by as the flaming-red hair man cleared his throat. 'Well it's now or never… with Fratley dead-ass drunk, I won't have to worry about him kicking my ass.' He thought. He gazed at Freya for a moment, "Um… Freya," he began.   
The silvery-white hair woman gave him her full attention, "Yes?"   
Amarant turned around and pulled the red rose out of his pocket and sighed, staring at it he spoke. "What I really wanted to tell you earlier is that…" he paused, clenching his large hands into fist as he gritted his teeth.   
"I may sound like a fucking ass but I suddenly have these weird feelings for you." He said, turning around to face her. "There I said it." He mumbled. 

At first Freya didn't know how to react, whether to break down and cry and tell him how she feels? Or rather walk away and stare at him in disgust. She didn't know.   
"Wh-what did you just say? That you have these 'feelings' for me?" she said in almost complete shock.   
"I know it sounds crazy but I do. I just really can't explain how it happened." He lied, he didn't want to tell her that he had a crazed sandy-blonde hair woman who thinks she's a matchmaker and tells him to admit his feelings to Freya, of all people! His friend! Freya shook her head, "No…" she whispered, "No… you can't… you can't be in love with me…" she said. "I love Fratley…"   
"Fuck Fratley!" Amarant spat.   
Freya had seen Amarant this angry before but not at her, and yet again a long haul of silence swept over them.   
"S-Sorry…" Amarant muttered, bowing his head.   
"You sure as hell should be." She snapped and she turned around, facing towards the door. "It wouldn't work Amarant and you should know that." She said, the cold icy wind blew by the two and she signed. "We're two different species and we can't be to—"   
"Screw the fucking difference." He growled, appearing in front of her.   
He took the red rose out of his pocket and handed it to her. Freya glanced at him and then at the rose, she accepted it and took it.   
"I was supposed to give that to you earlier and tell you but I didn't have the guts to do it." He told her. Freya sighed again and gave it back to him. 

_**How can I not love you   
What do I tell my heart   
When do I not want you here in my arms**_

"I'm sorry," she whispered, she walked passed him and opened the door. "I just can't be with you… and I can't accept your feelings Amarant, you know I'm in love with Fratley." Tears were filling up in her eyes as she glanced back at the man.   
She was about to leave but was stopped when she heard his gruff voice speak, "Don't walk away Freya," he said, Freya gazed at him. "You can go running back to Fratley but do you think his drunk-self can comfort you? I think not."   
Hot tears were streaming down her face as she shook her head; Amarant approached her and cupped her chin with his large hand. "I don't want to admit it but I love you Freya, even if you are my close and only friend… I'll be there for you."   
Freya sighed softly and wrapped her arms around him, "I can always count on you…" she whispered and shut her eyes.   
He stroked her hair softly and held her. 

_**How does one Waltz away   
From all of the memories   
How do I not want miss you   
When you are gone**_

Makoto sat on the rail a few feet away from the two and she sighed lovingly. "How cute, looks like I solved this problem. Praise the gods to that." She said jokingly. "Best that I leave these two alone, I have other duties to attend." Amarant heard her and he glanced over in her direction, Makoto smiled at him and vanished.   
And a few moments later, a few fireworks were shot into the sky and exploded into pretty colors. Freya and Amarant looked up into the sky and then at each other and smiled. 

_**Must be brave,   
And we must be strong,   
Can not say,   
What we've known all long**_

@-}—

**A/N:** *cries* Well that's the end of chapter two, finally. WAHHHH!!! So cute! ^^;; I feel like shooting myself after I wrote this scene, yeesh! Anywayz, so sorry if it took me a really long time to write this chapter! I had to rewrite it over a bazillion times and I finally I just wrote this and now I'M DONE WITH IT! YAY!! So tell me what you think! I know I made Amarant OOC and Freya too but I can catch Amarant's character but in the next frickin' chapter he won't be OOC. God… it took me a whole frickin' month to write this and I know I'm gonna be burnt out from all this. Oi… anywayz read and review! And send me some mail if you want. native_gurl86@hotmail.com 

_**Teaser: Now that Freya and Amarant got together—sort of—what else has in store for the two and everybody else? And what's up with the floating castle that flies over Alexandria? Who the dude with the red hair and strangely looks like Freya? Find out next time! ^_^**_


	3. The Night after the Party and The Secret...

**And the Roses Whither**

**Chapter Three**

The Night after the party   
And   
The Secret is Broken   
By Fallon 

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I do not own Final Fantasy 9 or any of its characters, that belongs to Square Enix and Playstation and bunch of other companies. The only things I own are my characters and the story. So in other words, don't sue me! 

**A/N:** Yes I know it has been a VERY long time since I last posted chapter two! A lot has happened and I suddenly stopped writing this story due to writer's block and all those other excuses. So I'm finally back on track! Enjoy! I couldn't believe how many spelling errors I made in the previous chapters…holy crap! 

@-}—

He moved swiftly through the grass through the North plains, running at top speed with his red cloak rapped around his neck swaying as he ran. He had a scythe tied around him on his back; his emerald green eyes were focused ahead him. He had to find them, his mistress told him to. 'I must obey her—mustn't fail her! I _have_ to find them! No matter how long it takes!' He thought. 

_A young woman with raven-dark hair sat before him on her throne that was carved out of cherry wood that was a description of human bones. He knelt before her, his head bowed, and eyes closed. The young woman rose from her throne: stepping down the steps and stood before the creature. He did not move, did not open his eyes to lift his head up and gaze upon the young woman's beautiful face. She put her hand on his head, running her fingers through his crimson-red hair, "Go my creation," she said to him. He opened his eyes, slowly lifting his head up. "Go and find them, the ones that stopped him. I command that you bring them back to me." She hissed, grinning evilly.   
He looked deep into her light-amethyst eyes; her long fingernails trailed down his face and stroking his right cheek softly. "Yes, my mistress." He responded, rising to his feet, still having his gaze upon her._

_"Do not fail me, my creation, I am counting on you." She said softly. The creature nodded turning and leaving his mistress in the throne hall._

He kept running, thinking only of his mistress and his duty. He knew where to go and where to find them. Nothing was going to stop him. 

@-}—

The sun's rays peered through the red curtains of the guestroom where Freya and Fratley slept. Freya lied awake, lying on her left side looking at the curtains while Fratley lied on his back. He was sprawled sideways on the bed, making it hard for Freya to remain lying on the bed. It was hard enough that she not only had a hard night carrying him back from the ballroom to the guestroom, he was dead-ass drunk. 

She didn't like his behavior and the way he was trying to grab her and force her on him. "C'mon Freya, I just for tonight!" He grabbed her and forced her on his lap, placing kisses on her neck and trailing up her right cheek. "No Fratley, you're drunk and I don't want to deal with you being in this state." She said, pushing him away from her and standing up.   
"I'm not drunk! I feel just dandy! Come now darling, I've been wanting to do this with you for a very long time now—" he stood up quickly, clinging to the sliver-hair woman and kissed her. Freya groaned, struggling to get Fratley away her, he had his arms wrapped her so tight there was nothing she could do. 

Finally, Fratley pulled away from her and Freya furrowed her brow. He lied down on the bed, beckoning her to come. "Come here Freya, let's do what we've always dreamed of—passionate love making, the cries and moans…wouldn't it be great?" His words began to slur. It was disgusting Freya.   
"I said **no**, Fratley! I won't have sex with you until you're sober and can walk straight!" She responded, looking at him and realizing that he already passed out, fast asleep.   
Freya only rolled her eyes and shook her head; she still had on her red silken dress and just lied down next to Fratley. 

Now it was morning and all that had happened last night was coming back to her: she danced with Amarant and they both confessed with their feelings for one another.   
What was she going to do if Fratley found out? She didn't know yet, of what to do with him if he found out—he'd be furious! Fratley would most likely beat the living hell out of Amarant, her dear friend and almost lover. Lover? Amarant wasn't considered her lover—just yet. She knew if she did, it would be very strange.   
The few things she found that it was strange of him last night were why did he leave so suddenly like he did after they danced? She also found it strange of him talking to himself; he has never done it before. 

But she was happy that Amarant admitted that he loved her, not in a friendly way but in _another_ way that she couldn't have ever imagined. 

Freya got up from the bed, walking towards the window pushing one side of the curtains open. The sun looked so beautiful rising over the horizon upon the snowy hills. She smiled to herself, "I love you too, Amarant." She whispered, holding the red rose in her hand. 

@-}—

Amarant crouched down in a sitting position on top of the roof of his guestroom; for once he felt happiness in his heart bloom. He admitted he loved Freya, although he seemed a bit embarrassed that he admitted it to her but he was finally happy that he did.   
'Maybe Makoto is a bit of help after all.' He thought, smiling. With the mention of her name, the sandy-blonde appeared again, right next to him. "So it managed to work out between you two! I'm glad to see it!" She said gleefully. Amarant jumped, quickly turning his head, glaring at her. 

"Let me hear a 'Thank you!' from you my dear blue salamander!" Makoto said as she put her hand up to her right ear. 

Amarant growled, "Why do I need to thank you when I did it all on my own? You were telling me to do it!" 

"Yeah, you're right on that, Amarant, but you need to thank me for helping you go through it! C'mon now! Lemme hear it!" Makoto twirled around him, trying to get those words out of him. Amarant was already annoyed, sighing, he quietly mumbled, "Thank you my so-called fairy godmother…"   
Makoto leaned on Amarant, "What did you say? Could you say that a little louder?" 

"I said, THANK YOU!" He yelled, "Are you _happy_ now?" Makoto giggled, hugging him. "OH you're so very welcome, Amarant!" Amarant gritted his teeth, "Don't TOUCH ME!" he yelled through his teeth. But Makoto didn't back away, she just continued hugging Amarant; she floated in mid-air, trying to make him stand up and dancing silly with him on the roof top. Amarant thought the people below were wondering what the hell he was doing dancing on a roof by himself—since he figured out that he is the only one who could see Makoto.   
He had just about enough: Amarant finally broke free of Makoto's grasp and pushed her away, "Alright! That's enough now! Don't you have anything better to do besides get a stupid thank you out me?" He spat.   
Makoto smiled, "Not really, you're one of my favorite Amarant, I just love being with you!" she said, giving another hug.   
Amarant stood rooted in his spot, "If you hug me one more time…you'll wish you would've never said, 'I'm your favorite person', Makoto." He said in an annoyed tone. 

Makoto faded from where they were standing and phased in a few feet away him. "Geez, you sure are moody!" She told him, rolling her eyes. "Well, now that you and Freya are taking the first step of being together—"   
"Why is it so important to you that I'm with Freya, Makoto?" Amarant asked, cutting her off.   
"I knew your feelings for her, Amarant, I could see them right through you—clear as crystal." Makoto responded.   
"But tell me _why_ is it important to you?" Amarant asked her again. Makoto was silent for a moment, then spoke, "Because I see she is not happy, Amarant."   
Amarant scoffed, "Freya not happy? How could she not be happy? She's with Fratley, for cryin' out loud. …Besides how would you know?"   
"I just do, Amarant, anyone could see a person's emotions." 

Amarant was beginning to think that Makoto really _was_ a crazy matchmaker…it was starting to freak him out. He seemed confused, how would she know all of this? Where did she come from? And why is she here? Amarant was about to ask her those questions.   
"Then if you know so much…tell me who you are and why you are here, Makoto. Since you've been with me for the past three days now—just tell me who you really are."   
Makoto seemed shocked almost scared when he asked her those questions. "I-I can't." She simply said, nervously. Amarant gave her a strange look, "Why not? Fairy's code of conduct: _Don't tell them who you are._ That kind of thing?" He asked. Makoto shook her head, "No, it's not that…it's just…" she stopped, looking at him. For once, Amarant had seen her like this and here he thought she was nothing but crazy and bubbly. Always trying to help out…in very strange ways. 

"Well?" he said, trying to urge her to tell him. 

Makoto still didn't say anything, stepping away from him as if he were truly a monster. "I can't tell you Amarant, just not now…" She said, "I have to go." With that said, she disappeared again.   
"Wait! Makoto!" Amarant called out, but it was too late, she was already gone and probably wouldn't come back. He couldn't understand it: if she didn't want to tell him who she was then does that mean she doesn't know _her own self?_

@-}—

In the hours of the morning, Zidane and Garnet roamed about the garden that covered in snow. The rose bushes were covered in sheets of white and it would be a while until the approach of springtime and soon enough they would be awakening.   
Garnet was dressed warm, wearing her white gown underneath her long golden-orange coat that trailed behind her. With her hood that had soft fur, over her head. Her dark-brown hair had grown longer since she last cut it off with Zidane's dagger; she had her arm wrapped around her lover's, she lifted her head up as she seen bury of doves flying by the castle again.   
Zidane turned his head to look at her, smiling, "What are you thinking, Dagger?" he asked her. 

His queen gazed back at him, returning the smile, "Nothing," she said simply, "nothing at all, Zidane." Garnet was just feeling happiness in her heart, being with the man she loved, and finally seeing her friends again. "Not much has changed these past two years," she said. Zidane only shook his head, "Some, but not much, Dagger." He replied. They approached the water near the garden; Garnet went ahead of Zidane, looking around and then down at the water. Zidane joined her and looked down as well, putting his hands on her shoulders. Garnet turned around, gazing and smiling at him, "But I'm glad not a whole lot has changed," she said. "Everyone seems to be happy. Vivi, Eiko, Freya—everyone." Zidane smiled again, "Maybe for everyone but I'm not too sure Amarant, though, since you know how he is." He said, giving a little chuckle. 

"Yes, Amarant needs to lighten up a bit." Garnet agreed.   
"Well, what about us? Aren't we happy?" Zidane questioned, looking at Garnet.   
"Of course we are dear!" She exclaimed, taking his hands in hers. "I love you and you do make me very happy—I wouldn't trade anything for what we have and how we feel." Garnet told him.   
"I wouldn't either, Dagger, like I said, I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I'd never leave your side!"   
Garnet laughed, "I remember Sir Steiner said the same thing and looked what happened!"   
The young man with blonde hair grinned, "Monkey boy slips past the Guardian and snatches the princess, taking her away and soon enough they fall in love!" Zidane quickly scooped the young woman up in his arms; she laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. "Then later on they are married and together they rule Alexandria!"   
"Yep, where they'll live happily ever after." He concluded, smiling. Garnet smiled as well, drawing closer towards him, their lips coming close. She was about to kiss him until a voice boomed, "Good morning your majesties!" making Garnet pull away gasping. Zidane gave a heavy sigh, still awaiting that kiss but usually it never comes.   
He looked in his wife's direction where he could see a man dressed in blue-silver armor that shined from the sun's morning rays, jogging down the stony path to where the Royalties stood. 

It was none other than Sir Albert Steiner***** himself. 

As he came into eye's view, Zidane smiled, putting down Garnet and having her stand. "Hey Rusty!" He greeted, "I see you guys finally got your new armor from the local black smiths." Garnet nodded in agreement, "Yes, I almost had forgotten about the new armor." She said to him.   
It wasn't long after Zidane and Garnet were married and he was crowned king; Zidane made a decision of new armor to be made, since the former Queen Brahne's husband developed the idea of the old armor, Zidane thought it would be a good idea to make a new one. Beatrix and her army chose to stick with their armor, "For in honor of Queen Brahne, my army and I will keep the old armor." She told Zidane, it was nothing to argue about. 

The armor still made the same rusty sounds, as did his old armor, but Steiner didn't mind at all…since he knew that the King would tease him of his armor.   
"Yes, well, it took them long enough to make it!" Steiner said, posing and showing off the armor, "But now the Captain can gather the Knights of Pluto, serving the King and Queen of Alexandria!" 

Both Zidane and Garnet laughed, "Let's hope you keep them all in line, Steiner, because it may take them a while to get use to their new armor." Garnet told him, smiling.   
"Of course my lady! You know very well that I will do my job to keep them together!" Steiner replied. Suddenly, they could hear the rustling of armor and quick footsteps coming down the stony-path, it was one of Steiner's men, who had a worried and panic look on his face.   
"Captain! Captain!" He shouted.   
Steiner sighed, "What is it now Lancelot?" he questioned him.   
"Sir, there seems to be a problem with the new armor…" The man named Lancelot said in an almost shameful tone, saluting his Captain, with his eyes cast down. Steiner jumped, "Who is having trouble with their armor?!"   
"Um, Halar is, sir…" 

With a groan, Steiner bowed to Zidane and Garnet, "My apologizes, your majesties, but I must attend to my men and help them out."   
Zidane waved his hand at Steiner, "Hey, that's alright, Rusty, you can just come back later and we'll do more talking."   
Steiner nodded his head, "Will do!" with that said, he turned and left, while calling Lancelot, "Come Lancelot!" he shouted.   
Lancelot jumped, "Y-Yes Sir! Right away!" he replied nervously.   
He quickly gave a bow to the King and Queen and was gone in a flash; Garnet laughed while Zidane shook his head. 

@-}—

Freya had gotten dressed, wearing her Dragoon Knight outfit, and left the room where Fratley still lied on the bed, passed out and in a deep sleep. She figured he wouldn't wake up in a while, so she decided to go out and wander about the castle—perhaps she'd run into Zidane and Garnet or maybe Amarant.   
She was hoping she'd run into Amarant, she had wanted to thank him for the night they had together last night. She still couldn't get over the fact that he loved her, she knew she loved him too but there would be problems if Fratley found out. 

'Of course I have said that many times now since last night,' she thought sighing; She loved Fratley but now she wasn't so sure if she did like she loved him long ago. The past two years he had changed: ever since he had lost his memory, he had taken up the habit of drinking. Sure she'd take a few drinks but when Fratley was around, he'd take the whole thing! She thought it was a bit strange to think that he'd consume numerous pints of alcohol because even before he lost his memory he never liked the idea of drinking. Freya only took it up because she was depressed and were missing him—but never would she drink so damn much as him!   
Now that he was back in her life, she didn't drink, as much anymore, she didn't think it was necessary. 'We'll just fight if I drank too,' She thought again, 'but as a Dragoon Knight I need to keep myself at peace.' 

Freya entered the hall where the stained glass window was, where her and Amarant met again just yesterday. There she had seen him, leaning on the windowsill on his right shoulder; he had his arms crossed and he gazed out the window where there were sheets of white snow out among the kingdom and streets of Alexandria. Freya walked quietly towards him; he didn't shift his eyes to look at her but kept them to look outside. She stopped, standing a few feet away and looked at him. She spoke softly, "I just…wanted to thank you, for last night, Amarant." The man with the crimson-red hair shifted his eyes toward her and gave her a smile, "I didn't expect a thank you, but you're welcome." He replied, turning his attention back towards the window. Freya smiled, looking down at the rose she had in her breast pocket; suddenly she remembered what she was going to ask him. "I was wondering, Amarant," she began, "who was it that you were talking to? Were acting strange last night at the dance." That caught Amarant's attention, turning his head again, he looked at Freya like he was surprised. 'Damn you Makoto!' He cursed in his mind, 'Now you have her wondering!' He didn't know what to say—whether to lie or just tell her the stupid truth. 'Oh yeah, like she'll believe that I ran into a woman that _I can only see_! Shit!'   
"Uh…" was all he could say at that moment, of course he could tell her that he was crazy and that was just his other half that was talking…yeah right. 

"Well, don't you want to tell me?" Freya said, breaking Amarant's thoughts. "I…" he said but no words would come. Now that he confessed to her, at least those damn poetic words won't come into his head and drive him crazy like before but he didn't want to tell her. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath, sighing, "Freya, I'm sorry if I've been acting weird ever since I've been here but…" he paused, trying to think of the words he was going to say. "At the moment I can't tell you what's going on."   
Freya was a little shocked, "Why not? Can't we be honest with one another?" she questioned him. Amarant nodded, "Yeah, but I'm being honest here, I can't tell you until I'm ready." He told her. He couldn't just flat out tell her about Makoto! She could be asking him who she is and the only thing he could tell her for now that she is his so-called "fairy godmother" or "crazy bitch who thinks she's a frickin' match-maker", to him she was anyway.   
Freya almost understood what he met; she didn't want to bother him about his big secret and just left it at that.   
"So how's Fratley doing?" Amarant asked, trying to change the subject. Freya smirked, "He's passed out, still sleeping in the room." She responded, "I had a difficult time sleeping last night, due to the fact that he was drunk and it was hard trying to sleep on that bed with him taking up all the room."   
Amarant noticed she looked a little tired, "How long has he been doing this?" "A little while after I had found him," Freya replied, "He'll go out every now and then…sometimes I have to go out and look for him and drag him back home." She sighed, remembering last time that she had to drag him by his tail out of the pub one night. "I had to drag him home one night because the damn fool was about to get into another fight with one of the men there at the pub." She said, sighing.   
The blue salamander raised an eyebrow at Freya, "Really?"   
"Yes, he likes to think that when he's drunk, he's the most power being—thinks that he's stronger than Beatrix…"   
Amarant didn't say anything, only gave a smug expression and then decided to ask Freya a question. He didn't know whether she'd want to answer—hoping he wouldn't offend her but they friends, right? He had almost forgotten that they were getting close to becoming something more. 

"Has he ever hit you?" Amarant asked. 

"A few times but I whacked him a couple times with my spear. A woman should always defend herself, even against a man." Freya answered. 

Amarant smirked; she hasn't changed a bit, which he was glad because no woman—especially her—should put up with abuse. "So you weren't hurt when he did hit you?" Freya shook her head, "Not really, although I did get a few bruises here and there but I always fought back."   
"I'm glad to hear that." Amarant said, smiling.   
"Well, you know very well that your dear friend should defend herself." Freya replied proudly. Amarant nodded, "Yeah, that's my Freya." 

It was quiet for a moment or two; both Freya and Amarant could hear a rustling sound coming from down the stairs and it was quickly becoming louder and heavier. Amarant jerked his head in the direction that it was coming from and Freya looked in the same direction as well, "What in Gaia is that noise?" she questioned.   
Suddenly they heard a man scream, "EE-OW!!" crashing into a wall and he raced up the stairs, his blue-silver armor was over his head but he had a difficult time trying to get it on; he was running about, crashing into walls and statues.   
Amarant and Freya exchanged expressions, watching the foolish knight run around his armor half way up his head: he couldn't see what he was doing. Steiner came running up the stairs a few seconds later, "HALT HALAR!" he shouted. Three more knights came running up behind him, "Why don't we split up Capt'm! We could catch 'em easier dat way! Tryin' help 'em wit his armor!" one knight said,   
"Whatever may work, Norman!" Steiner replied, giving a frustrated sigh, he passed by Freya and Amarant, not noticing them.   
"HALAR!" Steiner shouted again. The three knights turned around and ran back down the stairs again. Leaving Amarant and Freya with strange looks on their faces. 

"What kind of army does Zidane run, a damn circus?" Amarant said.   
Freya laughed, "They truly are one of a kind, I suppose," she said, "more silly than the Dragoon Knights."   
Amarant smirked, stepping away from the window and moved closer towards Freya. He didn't know if he wanted to wrap his arms around her or simply just stand there. He didn't know if she'd want that. What went on last night was something he would've never done in his entire life! But he felt that his heart was at ease when he was with her; just the feeling of her in his arms and how he wanted to tell her a lot more than those three words.   
"Do you think that what we went through last night could happen again, Freya?" He asked her, he felt that uncomfortable feeling again—he probably shouldn't have asked her. Freya sighed, "I don't know, Amarant, but what happened last night really took me by surprise—I never would have thought you'd say that to me."   
"Well, it's just how I feel about you," Amarant felt stupid saying that, where's Makoto when you need her? "Don't you feel the same way about me?" he questioned.   
Freya was silent for a moment; she just had said she loved him too when she lied awake in her room how could she not say it now? 'This is all so complicated…' She thought to herself.   
"Yes, I do, Amarant…but you—"   
"Don't say you're with Fratley—I already know that!" Amarant snapped, interrupting her. "Well, it is the truth, Amarant!" Freya replied.   
"Then how can you say you'd want to be with me when you're with him?!"   
"Because he's my first love, Amarant…I don't even know if I want to consider him that anymore…"   
Amarant looked at Freya; she was trying very hard not to let her tears well up in her emerald-green eyes. Her head sunk, her claws clenched, and here she was trying not to cry…Amarant felt like an ass now.   
"Shit," he cursed under his breath, "Freya, look, don't cry," he said, cutting her chin and lifting her head up. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Amarant," she said. He only shook his head, "Don't be, Freya, I should be the one who's sorry—I shouldn't have said that…"   
Freya gave him a smile; "You're an ass, Amarant."   
He only chuckled, "I was just going to say that myself, but thanks." His hand brushed across her face and wiped away the tears; she looked at him thinking that if anyone judged him to be a difficult and mean monster…he wasn't one…not to her. 

Amarant got that warm feeling in his heart again, putting his big hand on her shoulder and his other hand cupped on her chin, "I don't care what anyone says, I love you, even though I hate admitting it." He brushed his lips upon hers, pulling his face away and smiling. Freya only smiled back, looking at him with her keen emerald-green eyes. "I love you too, Amarant, I, too, admit it with no shame." She replied. Nothing was said, Amarant only pulled her closer to him, wanting to feel that ease in his heart once more. Freya felt like she was safe in his arms, nothing would come to harm her—he wouldn't let it.   
A moment of silence swept over them; Freya's ears perked up suddenly turning her head and hadn't realized that Fratley was standing there, still a bit hung over and he looked tired as ever. His eyes opened slowly, looking at the two creatures that stood before him: Freya, his love, and her blue salamander friend, Amarant. Amarant looked up and seen Fratley standing there almost lop-sided, 'Oh shit…' he thought. Freya moved away from Amarant and turned around completely to face Fratley. The two of them stood there, in awe, not speaking a word to the demi-human that stood a few feet away from their spot. He looked at the both of them, his eyes scanning each of them, "Freya," he said, looking at the both of them. "What the hell is going on?" he asked. Freya and Amarant were silent. 

@-}—

Eiko slid in the snow, her dark-leather boots made a narrow mark in the snow, sticking her hands in the snow and scooping a pile of snow in her hand, forming it into a ball. "All right," she whispered huskily, "where are you?"   
She stood right out in the open of the castle grounds, she was in near the Garden where there were trees surrounding the place and she stood in the center, her eyes scanning the entire place. She stood rooted in her spot; she wore a long yellow coat, with light-brown pants and a cream-long-sleeved shirt she had under her coat. Her wings stuck out from the back of her coat; she was thinking she wished she wouldn't have worn this coat because it only makes her an easy target. 'Well, their not gonna get me! I will be the victorious one!' she thought smiling evilly. 

She could hear crunching noises in the snow—footsteps, she figured. 'Enemy Engage!' She thought, positing herself to be ready. The footsteps got heavier and quicker; she squeezed the ball tightly in her hand, the figure came out from the trees, running towards her, pulling her arm back Eiko shouted, "HIYAH!!" throwing the snowball at her target. Mikoto swerved to the right, running at top speed around Eiko; with the snowball in her hand, she grunted, throwing it at her. Eiko stood stunned, 'How could she dodge my snowball?!' She thought. Seconds later, the little summoner was lying on the ground, not knowing that she was hit.   
Eiko's face was smeared with snow on her face, she quickly realized she was hit! She quickly sat up, "HEY! That's not fair! I almost got you and you dodged it!" She whined. Mikoto laughed, "I've got good refluxes, Eiko, a lot faster and smarter than you!" Mikoto stood over Eiko, smiling, thinking that she had won her victory. Eiko narrowed her eyes at the genome.   
Mikoto wore black pants and a heavy dark-pink tunic, her blonde hair had gotten longer over the past two years and it was simply pulled back into a ponytail. As for Eiko's light-purple hair, it had gotten longer also, part of her was pulled back in a ponytail and the rest hung down. They both grew a couple inches taller but Eiko was a little shorter than Mikoto. 

Eiko stood up, wiping the snow off of her face, still glaring her emerald-green eyes at the genome, "Well, let's go for round three!" she demanded. Mikoto smirked, shutting her eyes and shrugging, "I don't know!" Mikoto said in a singsong voice, "You've already lost the last two rounds…why don't ya say we call it a day?"   
"Call it a day?! No way! I want a rematch!" Eiko shouted.   
"Whoa! Calm down now!" a voice, shouted; Eiko and Mikoto looked in the direction of where it was coming from. 

Vivi appeared out from the trees along with other genomes and black mages. He too, looked the same, still wore the same outfit but had gotten taller too. He waved his gloved hands, "Just because Eiko lost twice doesn't mean we have to go another round!"   
"I don't have anyone on my team! Let's just have one between me and Mikoto!" "Uhhh…maybe that isn't such a good idea, Eiko, we've been out here all morning!" Vivi responded. All of the other black mages and genomes agreed, nodding their heads, "Plus, it's almost noon and they'll probably give us something to eat!"   
Eiko was shocked, "But, couldn't we just have one more?" she asked, looking at Mikoto. The female genome looked at her, sighing, "I suppose!"   
"YAY!" Eiko shouted, jumping up and down, her little wings flapping.   
"But only if we divide up into even teams and maybe have a few of the adults out here…" Mikoto said, smiling. 

"Only if you'll let me have Zidane on my team! Just because he's your brother doesn't mean he gets to be with you!" Eiko said. Vivi shook his head, sighing, 'She looks a bit older but still acts the same…' he thought, watching the bickering fight between Eiko and Mikoto, 'I guess some things _never_ change!' 

@-}—

**Author's Note:** I am very sorry for those of you who have read my story and have waited a long time for another chapter. A lot has happened over the past two years of my life. I had a brother whom had passed away the following year of 2002; I had lost interest in writing for a while and it was difficult for me to get back on track. But now, I have just completed this chapter within two weeks. I know right now the relationship between Amarant and Freya is starting to sound cheesy! (What can I say? I'm a sucker for romanticism! XD) But I've come up with a lot of ideas for this story and I am going to finish this NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES! Because I have another story to work on that still in progress that I've wanted to work on for about…4 years now I think. 

*****I'm very sorry to you Steiner fans! I've finally worked up to his character and decided to put him in, since I realize it now, I wished I would've started him off in the beginning of the story and not 'til later! GAH! But I like Steiner very much and he's my cue for comedy…and also some other characters. 

**Also:** I wrote this chapter within two weeks because I am going on a trip to Montana and won't be back until May 8th or the 9th. I will be writing the next chapter as I am on my trip! Thank you SO much for your guys' reviews, I appreciate them a lot! Without your support…I don't if I'd be able to finish this story but I'm glad I've decided to do so! THANK YOU!!! 

**_Teaser: The cat's out of the bag! What will Freya and Amarant do now that things seem suspicious to Fratley? Will this become a love triangle? More than likely it will! Plus, will this "creation" of an unknown enemy reach the grounds of Alexandria Castle and take Zidane and his friends to his mistress? And will Eiko ever win?! There's more to comin' at ya in the next chapter!!_**


End file.
